The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood
Rated z for: frequent strong language and violence. Plot In an unknown amount of time in the future within an alternative timeline in which a version of Plankton known as Leader Plankton had taken over the ocean from day one, starts to retire due to a number of complicated tensions surrounding him that began right after he failed his invasion with Bikini Bottom. Plankton's failed invasion created a weak spot for his empire that led to a start of another war known as the Chum Wars where different bloodlines belonging to different tribes of Plankton fought for the throne. After being stressed out over consistent losing battles, Plankton hands his position as ruler. Due to Plankton's decision, he hands his position of ruler to a "trustwrothy" member of the Plankton family tree known as GreenDeath who then decides to make all members of his entire family tree that are willing to accept the new ruler finish taking over the world. Enslaved Sponge, a known slave to Plankton's empire and distant ancestor to Black Sponge, starts to witness Plankton's strange transferring of power. A rebellion starts to prop up in GreenDeath's empire afterwards, which slowly transforms into a messy conflict involving Pro-Plankton forces, Pro-GreenDeath forces, and various rebel groups that transforms the land into an endless war. Differences *Characters are future versions of Leader Plankton's characters possibly 100-200 years in the future after the events of a possible but noncanon version of the unaired Leader Plankton crossover film. *In the orginal, Plankton never stated that he retired as a ruler, rather he was simply no longer interested in being SpongeBob's arch nemesis. Plankton gets sent to a retirement home to join this timeline's version of the Dirty Bubble. *In the orginal, all of Plankton's relatives side with GreenDeath, in this version there is infighting among the Planktons so that Plankton doesn't turn to the side of the heroes. *Mermaid Man is confirmed to be dead. His soul is alive as a ghost. He will give Enslaved Sponge powers after Enslaved Sponge contacts his spirit forever turning Enslaved Sponge into SoapSud Sponge. *GreenDeath's plan for world domination is much different and more complex. In the original, he simply wants to take over the world. In this version GreenDeath props himself as a reformer to Plankton's empire only to then reveal his true intentions that end up misleading the nations of the ocean into plunging themselves into a zombie apocalypse. *The Plankasauris is moved to a later chapter and is considered to be much bigger than its orginal counterpart. History The Plankton Chronicles was created by FridayNightStar2, announced on September 22, 2019. Originally, the series would air on Coral Productions TV, produced by Coral Productions. However, when Friday left the wiki, canceling all Coral Productions/Coral Productions TV movies and series, this show was presumed canceled, until DontAskWhoJoeIs was granted permission to take over for FridayNightStar2's role as a writer and producer of the series. With this, DontAskWhoJoeIs took the show over to Locknloaded23 of Squidwork. They made a deal to have The Plankton Chronicles air on the channel, with new episodes set to air on Saturdays at 9:30pm. The very first episode aired 11/2/19. Even though drama between DontAskWhoJoeIs (current showrunner of the series) and FridayNightStar2 broke out between November 8 to November 12, The Plankton Chronicles will still air on Squidwork as previously scheduled. Because the original image for the series had said "The Plankton Files" instead of "The Plankton Chronicles" (the name of this spin-off), that mistake was fixed on November 12, 2019. This change also brought a big red eye and tiny antennas to the 'T' in 'The', resembling a plankton. Following the release of the first 3 episodes, a fanon, non canon remake of this series would be produced by TommyWiseauSBSP who claims the original stories don't make any sense and are poorly written. DontAskWhoJoeIs respectfully agrees with the criticism and is ok with the fan work. On November 18, 2019, The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood would air as a community made fanon spin-off in the vain of Leader Plankton! Remade, attempting to be a successor to both Leader Plankton! and SpongeBob: Infection using FridayNightStar2's orginal vision along with TommyWiseauSBSP's orginal ideas to tell a fresh new story. Despite taking place in the same timeline, very few characters from Leader Plankton! will be used in this spin-off in order to keep things consistent and fresh. In addition, this series is also non-canon to both Leader Plankton! and the orginal The Plankton Chronicles. Episodes Characters Like in Leader Plankton!, many of the characters are parallel counterparts to those found in the main SpongeBob SquarePants series * Enslaved Sponge / Soapsud Sponge * Sulgister Gary * Leader Plankton / Punished Plankton * Outlaw Starfish / DarkStar * Chum Soldiers * GreenDeath Plankton * Mr. Krabs * Plankasauris Triva/Plans *The story will branch off after episode 3 or 5, no longer using the original story as a base. *Manray is still trapped in tartar sauce in this timeline. *Hoopla will return in a future episode. *This series themes are built around the idea of Plankton's unwillingness to let go of power. Each season explores the different aspects in which Plankton's empire has collapsed. Season 1 focuses on the rivalry of GreenDeath. Season 2 focuses on tribalistic nations that have split. Season 3 focuses on a collapsing republic with a unified morally gray force seeking to liberate the world for war profits. *Originally Leader Plankton was going to be called King Plankton or some other name to avoid copying ''Leader Plankton! '', having characters from the show, or having the show take place in the same universe. This was changed during development of the first episode where it was decided that this show would become a non-canon sequel. *Numerous story leaks from fans have shown that GreenDeath is said to be killed off by the end of Season one. By the time season 2 rolls out the story will focus on the empire that has filled the void of Plankton's rule (The Moonians) while his regime was collapsing and also what happened to the Moonians. *Several leaked episode titles for Season 2 and 3 include "Invasion", "Power Vacuum", "Total Eclipse", "Moonman", "Kingdom Come", "Neptunian", "Crossworlds", "Legacy of Death", "Unmatched Rivals", "Unseen Enemy", "Master Plan", "(24+2)²", "Endgame Part 1", "Endgame Part 2", "The Delta Order", and "Portal Storm." *At some point plot elements from a cancelled spin-off taking place in the future known as Code: Purple was going to be relevant in late season 2 and season 3. Code: Purple takes place in a different kind of dystopian future in the same timeline that Leader Plankton attempted to conquer and there would be a conflict between these two worlds. This idea was regarded as confusing so it was backed off. *This series is built around a Multipolar Orwellian framework, meanwhile Code: Purple is built around a Unipolar Huxleyan framework. Category:The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood